


Loving is easy

by ishiplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, In Paris, Lot of fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Talk of infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplouis/pseuds/ishiplouis
Summary: The timer on his phone startled him out of his thoughts and he felt the need to close his eyes before looking at the results of the pregnancy tests.They were all negative.As if the floor under his feet was suddenly moving, Louis felt weak on his legs and he grasped tightly onto the bathroom sink. No, no, no, no, he thought. This is not possible. He could feel his heartbeat rushing in his chest and tears coming to his eyes.Or Louis and Harry are very happy until they start trying for a baby.





	Loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stressedandnotdressed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedandnotdressed/gifts).



> Hi Stressedandnotdressed! I hope you enjoyed what I have done with your prompts! I combined the Honeymoon one and the Infertility one. I had planned this fic in so many ways but I’m not sure I have done justice to your prompts. I hope you will like the fic though!
> 
> I want to add this is my first time writing my favourite trope ever (ABO) and I want to thank all the writers out there who ever wrote an abo fic, thank you for doing an amazing job, this trope is a difficult one to write I can say it now so Thank you. 
> 
> Lastly, I want to thank the betas who helped me: The lovely [sparklydreamerbarbarian](www.sparklydreamerbarbarian.tumblr.com) and the lovely Maggie [daggerandrose](www.daggerandrose.tumblr.com). And the other lovely Maggie [ls2k14](www.ls2k14.tumblr.com). Thank you so much for your precious help! Without you there would be no fic, no kidding!
> 
> And finally [Ange](www.flamboyantommo.tumblr.com) because without knowing it I suppose, she has been my best motivation to write and not give up writing even though I have thousands of insecurities about my writing. Thank you, darling.

Loving is easy

  
You had me fucked up  
It used to be so hard to see  
Yeah loving is easy  
When everything's perfect  
Please don't change a single little thing for me

  
Rex Orange County

  
The first thing Louis noticed when he woke up was the warm feeling of Harry, his Alpha, surrounding him from behind. Even though he was still half asleep, it made him smile and filled him with joy. He snuggled closer to Harry and let his mind wander. He still could not believe that he got married yesterday and was slowly waking up next to his husband in a fluffy and gigantic king-sized bed in one of the most luxurious hotels in Paris.

  
Paris… Louis smiled so big just thinking about it. Even though he was born and bred in his dear England, he actually never had the opportunity to visit the French capital city. Harry kept it a surprise until late yesterday that Paris would be the destination for their honeymoon.  
Speaking of which, his husband was snoring peacefully in his ear at the moment and protectively wrapping an arm around his waist but Louis was feeling up for exploring the city. They had their whole lives to sleep, but only so much time to visit Paris.

  
With caution, he turned to face Harry who stirred a little at Louis’ change of position. Louis then proceeded to kiss his husband’s neck and jaw and hummed softly to wake him up.

  
“Haz, wake up.”

  
Harry groaned and nuzzled into Louis’ neck where his scent was strongest. Louis was relaxed and released soft and calm pheromones; Harry couldn’t get enough of it. Louis always received compliments on his scent, even from Betas who generally weren’t bothered by scents. Of course, Harry, being an Alpha, could never get enough of sniffing him.

But yet again, Louis was ready to go out and not cuddle. “Baby, wake up! I wanna go out! Have a French breakfast in a French café and look at the French people!!”

  
That made Harry chuckle. “I take it that you’re happy to be in France, love?”

  
“Of course! What could be better than spending our honeymoon in one of the most romantic cities in the world?!” Louis disentangled himself from Harry’s grip, who groaned at the loss, and walked to the window to open the curtains.

“Oh, my god, Harry! Look, how pretty!!” With Harry working for a very large and successful law firm, he was able to get a fantastic room at the luxurious Marriott Hotel on Champs Elysées Avenue.

  
“Only the best for you, love,” Harry murmured, now holding Louis from behind and kissing softly below his ear. “Do you want to go have breakfast outside? I believe we could find a cute place for our first breakfast as a married couple.”

  
Louis could hear all the warmth in Harry’s voice. He could also smell as Harry was scenting him with his protective pheromones. “Yes, let’s dress up and go practice our French!”

  
***

  
The day was spent exploring Paris’ beautiful monuments, drinking red wine at the café terrace, and enjoying the delicious French food and especially their pastries. As it was already autumn, the weather was a little cold for Louis who used Harry’s coat pocket to hold Harry’s hand and stay warm at the same time.  
They were now queuing, in the early evening, to visit the Eiffel Tower. Harry suggested they go and watch the sunset at the top of the Tower and Louis agreed, even though he was freezing cold.

  
“Haz, can I have your scarf, please?” Louis was snuggled close to Harry, hoping to absorb a little bit of his body heat.

  
“Of course, love, come here.” Harry proceeded to wrap up Louis in his big scarf and hugged him from behind.“Soon we will be in the lift and on the top, baby.”

  
“I know, I just wish I wasn’t so cold all the time.” He curled up against Harry’s chest and already felt warmer. “Can we have dinner in the room tonight? I don’t feel like going out.”

  
“Yes, I was thinking that we could have a warm bath and order room service. What do you think?” As he asked, it was their turn to use the elevator and they quickly entered the lift.

  
“That’s a very good idea,” Louis whispered so only Harry could hear him. They weren’t alone in the lift and Louis has always been shy around strangers.

  
Once they arrived at the top, they were met with a panoramic view of Paris and Louis could not contain his excitement. “Oh, my god, Harry! This is wonderful!”

  
“Isn’t it?” Harry hummed and proceeded to take both of Louis’ hands in his and face him. “Louis, my love, my Omega, I would like to ask you something while it feels like we’re on top of the world.” He chuckled and caressed one of Louis’ cheek gently, sensing the Omega’s immediate concern at Harry’s serious tone. “I would like to ask you to be my mate for life, baby. Would you like to have me as your Alpha?”

  
“Oh, my god, Harry!” Louis was already teary but he tried to contain his emotions.“You scared me, you idiot! I thought, I thought...” he hesitated. “I thought... I don’t know what I thought, but you could have asked me without scaring me like that!”

  
“I’m sorry, love, I just wanted to be romantic, that’s all!” He laughed lightly and cupped Louis’ chin. “Still haven’t given me an answer, though.”

  
“Of course I want to bond with you, I was hoping we would do it during our honeymoon.” Louis went shy at this, his words sounding more like a question.

  
Harry hugged him, scent-marking him with his own pheromones, already feeling the need to claim Louis as his. “I think it’s time for us to go back to the hotel.”

Louis cackled at that and followed his eager Alpha to go down the stairs.  
The evening passed quickly. They had a warm bath in the huge bathtub installed in their luxurious bathroom. They ordered champagne and strawberries dipped in chocolate to feed each other while they soaked. Louis spent the whole time sitting between Harry’s legs, relaxing his head on Harry’s torso, and Harry spent the whole time sniffing and licking Louis’ neck where the bond mark would be.

  
“You smell so good, babe,” Harry breathed out into Louis’ neck, tickling the Omega who let out a squeak of discomfort.

  
“Can you stop sniffing me, Harry!”

  
“Can we move this to the bedroom? I want you to be mine already.” His husband’s enthusiasm made Louis chuckle but he agreed willingly nonetheless. Harry didn’t waste a moment before hurriedly showering them both, cleaning the remainders of the bath bombs used, and drying them both as well. Not bothering to put any clothes on, he grabbed Louis under his bum who wrapped his legs around his waist. Harry often picked Louis up and carried him around like this, and Louis was fully taking advantage of it.

  
“You’re so impatient sometimes,” Louis giggled into Harry’s neck. His Alpha’s scent was so powerful tonight. Harry had always smelled divine for Louis, a mix between an earthy smell, very woodsy but at the same time Louis could easily smell the scent of freshly cut grass.

  
“Babe, I can literally feel your slick between my fingers. Who do you think is more excited about this?” Harry kissed him gently on the cheek and dropped him easily on the bed. The bed had beautiful cream bedsheets and fluffy pillows. Louis went directly for the cozy pillows at the headboard and kicked the covers off the bed.

  
“Okay, you’re right, I can’t wait to be your mate, now come here. I’m not getting any younger!” He sat against the headboard and opened his legs enough for Harry to come crawling to him.

  
“Oh, god, you look so delicious right now.” Harry quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Louis’ scent gland in the crook of his neck. “You smell so sweet tonight, baby.” Louis knew that his scent was sweeter than most Omegas; Harry had always told him that he smelled like freshly baked cookies but when he was turned on, his scent became sweeter like candies.

  
“Harry,” Louis breathed out. He was already so turned on that he could feel his slick wetting the bed under him. “Please, Harry.”

  
“I’m here, baby, I’ll take care of you,” Harry whispered into Louis’ skin, trailing kisses towards Louis’ naval. “You’re so wet for me, angel.” Harry rubbed Louis’ cock, half hard himself and already begging for attention.

  
“Harry,” Louis whined, taking Harry’s hand from his shaft to further down near his hole. “I need, I need-” He was already a right mess, unable to form words. Luckily Harry shut him up by kissing him hard and putting a finger in his warm hole, both of them moaning into their filthy kiss. “I don’t need-” Louis moaned at Harry’s rapid thrusts in and out of his hole, now dripping with slick.

  
“Shush, baby, of course you need prep. Did you forget how big I am?” Harry whispered and inserted a second finger next to the one already opening Louis. Harry worked him up to four fingers before he finally position himself in front of Louis’ hole.

  
“Harry, please!” Louis panted, feeling needy and desperate to be filled by his Alpha. He needed his Alpha’s knot so badly. He needed to feel claimed and loved. Bonding was such an intimate act and Louis could never have dreamed to have this man as his lifelong mate, his Harry. Harry was all of the common features of an Alpha, with his broad and brawny stature. He was built like a god yet he was kind and sweet like an Omega. He always took care of Louis, even before they dated. Harry was a perfect match for Louis’ petite and lean build. Louis was shy and discreet but very kind as well and having the true instinct of an Omega, he wanted a big family to surround him and his mate.

  
“Oh, my god, baby, you’re so tight for me.” Harry was fully inside of Louis and the pleasure was so intense, he took a second before beginning to thrust slowly. He wanted to pleasure his Omega more than anything and for that he needed to last more than one second inside him.  
Louis had his head thrown back on the pillow, exposing his neck to Harry who couldn’t resist but to lean down and tease the thin skin near Louis’ scent gland where the bonding mark would be. The thought only made Harry growl and thrust faster.

  
“Alpha, I’m going to come,” Louis managed to say before he came all over his tummy, his face contorting in a silent cry of pleasure. “I need your knot, Alpha.”

  
The beautiful sight of Louis coming under him made Harry feel the tight burn of his knot starting to swell. He shuddered and came hard and deep into Louis. He bit firmly over Louis’ scent gland, a wave of pleasure took over the both of them, and Louis could feel his cock twitch in interest.

  
“You’re mine, you’re mine,” Harry repeated over and over while licking and kissing the new mark on Louis’ neck. “You’re going to be so full of my pups one day. I want everything with you, baby.”

  
“Harry,” Louis breathed out, somehow finally able to articulate words. The pleasure had been too intense for him and he had zoned out for a few minutes.

“Alpha, you’re my Alpha.” He still couldn’t believe it yet the sting from the bite now on his throat was real. Louis touched it delicately with the tip of his fingers. “Thank you.”

  
Louis was tearing up and Harry, still stuck inside him, got scared. “What’s wrong, my love? Did I hurt you? Am I hurting you right now?” His instincts were in overdrive and he kept kissing Louis everywhere he could reach in an attempt to appease him.

  
“I'm fine.” Louis wiped his tears quickly, not wanting to alarm his Alpha. “I’m just very happy that you chose me to be your mate.” He leaned in to meet Harry’s mouth to give him a gentle kiss.

  
“You’re so adorable. I’m very thankful to have found you.”

  
They remained like that, tied together, and Harry pulled the comforter above them. Louis fell asleep snuggled under Harry’s warm body.

  
***

  
The remainder of the week flew by very quickly and in no time Louis found himself having to pack his suitcase for the trip home. His honeymoon was better than anything he could have imagined. Paris had been sunny yet chilly, which led to cozy nights. He could finally show off his bond mark to any Omegas or Betas that were looking at Harry a little bit too intensely for his liking. The food and the wine had been delicious and all the walks they had taken in Paris had been the perfect opportunity for them to discover a little bit more about the French culture.

  
Now, seeing as it was almost their last day, Louis wanted to make it special. He found a small shop selling lingerie while they were exploring, walking through the cute streets of Paris, and Louis wanted to go back there and maybe buy some lingerie for himself and Harry.

  
The sex had always been amazing for Louis, but he knew that Harry had a soft spot for Louis in soft lingerie. Louis had always kept some black lace panties at home but maybe this time he could try for something more adventurous. He took the excuse of going out to buy Harry a surprise much to the Alpha’s dismay, who scented him profusely before he left.

  
Luckily, the shop was open and a little busy, which Louis preferred so he could have a look at his own pace without being accosted by any customer assistant. Everything was so beautiful and Louis had a hard time choosing but in the end he decided on a set of lingerie including a garter belt and fancy, black, lacy panties. He added a pair of black tights and paid quickly before exiting the shop and almost running back to the hotel. People must have wondered what a newly bonded Omega was doing on his own in the streets but Louis didn’t put too much thought into it.

  
He came back to his Alpha pacing back and forth the hotel room and hugging him so tight when he finally saw him that Louis promised himself that he would not put Harry in this situation once again.

  
“Babe, I’m here it’s okay, it’s okay,” Louis tried to reassure his mate the best he could, releasing reassuring and calming pheromones.

  
“You went away for so long,” Harry growled, his nose nuzzled into Louis’ neck, his lips kissing and licking at the bond mark. “What did you do?”

  
Louis chuckled at Harry’s behaviour; he was such an Alpha, always in need to mark what is his, always the need to protect Louis. “I told you I needed to buy a little something for my surprise, you remember?”

  
Harry was half listening, engulfing Louis into a tight hug and scenting him again and again. “Don’t leave me again.”

  
“Harry, please, I can’t breathe.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheeks and proceeded to disentangle himself from Harry’s grip. “Do you want to see my surprise?”  
Harry only nodded still trying to touch and reach as much as he could of Louis’ body.

  
“I need to go alone,” he emphasised, “in the bathroom, can you lay on the bed for me?”

  
He didn’t wait for Harry’s response and walked hurriedly towards the bathroom. Once inside, he took some deep breaths and hopped in the shower to clean himself and shave. Once that was done, he proceeded to dress in the freshly bought lingerie. He looked at himself in the mirror several times from every angle before opening the bathroom door and walking slowly to the bedroom.  
Harry was there, pacing once again and definitely not laying in bed as Louis had told him to. Louis was done with this behaviour.

  
“Harry, go lay on the bed please!” He hadn’t even had time to finish his sentence that Harry was looking at him with big, round eyes, his jaw dropping.

  
“What’s- Oh, my god- What’s?” he stuttered while reluctantly walking backwards to the bed. Once his thighs reached the edge of it, he dropped, sitting there, making grabby hands towards Louis. “You’re so pretty.”

  
“You think?” Louis was shy suddenly, he had never been the one for teasing, but this time he really wanted to try though, so he cleared his throat. “Do you like my surprise, Alpha?” He made sure to show off all his best assets, his round and bouncy bum naturally filling the panties. His lean and smooth legs beautifully shaped in the thin black tights. Louis was feeling himself without even noticing and Harry was following every movement of his hands scrupulously.

  
“You look amazing, Omega,” Harry said in awe, Louis moved forward slowly and Harry swifty grabbed him by the hips. “You smell delicious, baby.”

  
“Tsk, tsk, it’s my surprise, I decide,” Louis gently removed Harry’s hands from his waist and took a step back. “Go lay on the bed, Harry, hands on the headboard, you’re not allowed to touch me.”

  
Harry groaned low but listened nonetheless. He situated himself amongst the fluffy pillows and looked expectantly at Louis. “I’m ready,” he breathed out, his Omega already crawling on the bed, coming to straddle his thighs.

  
Louis licked his lips slowly, biting his lower lip seductively. He knew that Harry would try to behave but would not succeed for more than a few minutes, he always needed to touch Louis. He pinched his nipples with two fingers and whined at the sensation. He continued to touch himself for a few seconds, before Harry could not take it anymore.

  
“Oh, my god, what are you doing to me,” was all he said before he reached for Louis and engulfed him in his arms. He kissed him tongue first and gripped Louis’ bum in his hands. They were a whining mess and Louis could feel himself getting wetter by the minute.

  
“I’m so wet, Harry,” he whimpered. “I need to remove-,” he tried to reach for his panties but Harry tapped his hand off and proceeded to have a last look at Louis’ wonderful body before laying the little Omega on the bed and hovering above him.

  
He kissed and bit his jawline gently then trailed kisses along Louis’ torso. He took extra care to play with the red and puffy nipples before going for the panties. “So wet for me, baby. Can I eat you out please?”

  
“Yes, yes please.” Louis was mewling and arching his hips to allow Harry more access. The Alpha trailed kisses along Louis’ happy trail and front of his panties, kitten licking at some of the precome staining the underwear. “Harry, please.” Louis opened his legs wider showing without speaking that he was ready.

  
Harry hummed and carefully removed Louis’ panties, leaving Louis’ red and angry cock to arch on his belly. “So pretty for me, baby, so pretty, thank you for this surprise, you’re the best Omega,” Harry praised and Louis mewled at the compliments.

  
Harry flipped Louis on his belly and allowed himself better access to his hole. Once the omega was comfortably situated with a pillow under his hips, Harry massaged Louis’ plump buttcheeks and opened them slightly to blow some cool air on the pink skin surrounding the pretty hole.

  
“Harry! Please, no teasing!” Louis whimpered.

  
Harry started to lick with the tip of his tongue, the slick escaping Louis’ hole. He couldn’t deny his Omega for too long and soon enough he was licking Louis’ hole clean which was producing more and more slick.

  
“Alpha,” Louis shuddered. “I need your knot please.”

  
“Shh, I got you,” Harry whispered and thrust his tongue in and out the abused hole, slowly inserting one finger. “So tight for me, Omega.”

  
When Harry was three fingers in, Louis felt increasingly impatient. “Harry, please,” he cried.

  
“Shh, baby, I’m ready.” He kissed the swell of Louis’ bum one more time while stroking his own cock gently which was leaking precome. “Do you want me to face you or are you good like that?”

  
“From behind,” Louis whined, while laying on his side. “Spoon.”

  
Harry understood what Louis meant and he laid down behind him. This was certainly Louis’ favorite position and Harry smiled fondly into his Omega’s neck.

  
“I love you so much,” Harry murmured, while positioning his cock at Louis’ entrance. In a swift motion, he penetrated the stretched hole, both of them gasping from pleasure. Harry thrusted slowly and he wrapped his hand around Louis’ leaking cock. In this position, Louis was in heaven. He could feel his Alpha from both front and behind. He loved it so much, he was sure he could come at any moment now.

  
“Harry, I’m gonna come!” He panted, leaving his neck exposed for Harry to lick and bite him on his fresh bondmark. “I need your knot please.”

  
“Come for me, love.” Harry groaned in Louis’ neck, he could feel his knot swelling, ready to spill his seed into Louis’ hole. “Gonna be so full of my come, baby, so full of my pups.”

  
At that, Louis came in Harry’s hand and Harry let his knot expand, tying him to Louis.

  
“So pretty for me, so perfect,” Harry kept whispering into Louis’ neck. “Perfect for me, my perfect Omega.”

  
“Harry,” Louis whined, coming back from his high. “Cuddle.”

  
“Yes, baby, I’m here.” Harry took care to put a comforter above them and his arms coming to cuddle closer to Louis. “You can sleep love, I’ll take care of cleaning you when I can move.”

  
Louis didn’t respond, he was already falling asleep, dreaming about all the pups they would have soon. He had stopped taking his suppressants the day of their wedding, so from now on, he could become pregnant at any time. He couldn’t wait! That was definitely his instincts talking, but Louis always knew that he would have at least five pups. His own mother had six, so he had always been surrounded by kids, he knew all about them, how to take care of them, how to raise them. It felt like it was in his blood, he was born to be a mother one day. And that day was soon approaching.

  
***

  
“Louis! Baby, I’m home!” Harry quickly removed his coat and scarf and climbed the stairs. He could smell his Omega upstairs, certainly already in bed seeing that it was 9 o’clock in the evening. Harry always tried to leave work by 7 o’clock at the latest, because he knew his Omega would be home since 5. But work always got in the way and tonight, a meeting that was supposed to finish early had been drawn out.

  
“Louis?” Harry arrived in their bedroom bathed in the darkness as all the lights were turned off. He quickly reached the bed, having difficulties to believe that his Omega was already fast asleep. They always went to bed together and Harry cursed himself for staying so late at work. That wasn’t the life he promised to Louis and to himself. He wanted a family, shared moments with his husband and his future pups. Not coming in the evening to meet a cold bed where his mate would already be asleep.

  
He stripped naked as he usually slept and climbed into bed, only to find Louis curled up in the middle. He had stolen Harry’s pillow and had put two blankets on top of the comforter. Yet, when Harry touched his husband who was also sleeping naked, he was very cold. That angered the Alpha in Harry a little bit. He had left his Omega all alone, freezing in this new environment. He felt so disappointed in himself. The feeling deepened when Louis, who stirred slightly at the feeling of someone hugging him from behind, turned around and hugged Harry like a koala.

  
“It’s okay, baby, I’m here now,” Harry whispered into Louis’ hair. The little Omega was clutching him strongly, and Harry tried to soothe him by caressing his back slowly. “I'm sorry, baby, work was so crazy today that I couldn’t even text you that I would be late. I’m so sorry, my love.”

  
“You’re here now,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck. “I was afraid something had happened to you or worse, that you were leaving me.” Harry felt wetness in his neck indicating that Louis was now crying silently and cursed himself more. He failed to be a proper mate for Louis tonight. He disentangled Louis slowly from his neck and licked Louis’ tears.

  
“I’m sorry, I’ll always let you know if I have to stay longer than necessary at work. I’m sorry, love, do you forgive me?”

  
“I’m not mad at you,” Louis whispered and kissed Harry’s jawline. “I’m overreacting, it’s just that our bondmark is just one month old so I had a little freak out.”

  
“No, no, baby, you’re not overreacting. I screwed up and I apologize for it.”  
“Um, I’m sleepy.” Louis nuzzled his cold nose into Harry’s neck and the Alpha didn’t move for the rest of the night.

  
The next morning, as a result of falling asleep at 9, Louis was up way before his usual wake up time. He was boiling under three layers of blankets and Harry spooning him from behind.

Today was Saturday, they both had the day off and Louis was ready for a lazy, cozy morning in bed with his new husband. Since they came back from their honeymoon, life has resumed as before but in a new place for Louis. He was a little traditional and had always refused to move in with Harry without being married to him first. After the wedding, they had arranged it so that the move would be done while they were in Paris. Once they got back, it felt a little weird at first for Louis to enter a new home where all his belongings were packed into boxes. But in less than two days, he managed to unpack everything and make Harry’s place a little bit more theirs. Scenting every room helped a lot, too.  
Sitting in this huge bed that Harry bought for them as one of their wedding gifts, Louis felt really happy. Checking the calendar on his phone, he noticed that his heat was about to start his heat in a week. That made him smile and think about the good opportunity life was giving him; it was no secret that an Omega’s heat was his fertility window.

  
Louis was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when he heard his husband groaning.  
“Too early to be awake, come cuddle with me, baby.” His eyes were still closed and he was feeling around for Louis. The Omega giggled at Harry’s behaviour and went back willingly into his embrace.

  
“I’m not tired anymore.” Louis kissed Harry’s jawline in order to wake his husband up. “I was checking the calendar and you know what I found out?”

  
Harry opened his eyes slowly at that and smiled at the sight of his Omega who still had ruffled hair. “What did you find, love?” He lazily brushed Louis’ hair out of his face and moved closer to press his forehead to Louis’.

  
“My heat is this week,” Louis murmured.

  
“Really now?” Harry smiled. “Your first one as my husband. I’m going to knot you over and over again, you’ll be full of my come at the end of it.” Louis whined at that and straddled Harry’s waist.

  
“I want your knot now, Alpha, please,” he purred while licking his lips and splaying his hands across Harry’s bare chest. “Will you give it to me, Alpha?” He looked at his husband through his long eyelashes and that did the trick. In no time, Harry knocked Louis over onto his back and put one of his knees between Louis’ legs.

  
“What are you doing to me, baby?” Harry rasped. In this position, Louis could see Harry’s big cock already hardening. Of course, it was mainly morning wood, but the Omega took a little pride in it, too. He bucked his hips to meet Harry’s hips, but the Alpha made him lay still by pinning his wrists above his head.

  
“Don’t move, I’m going to take care of you.” Harry gently nipped at Louis’ collarbones and Louis saw stars.

  
***

  
Three days later, Louis was at his desk when a soft knock on his door interrupted him from his morning tasks. He didn’t even have time to say anything before the door opened roughly to reveal Harry.

  
“Babe, are you okay?” Was the first thing his husband said before taking long strides to get to him.

  
“Well, hello to you, too, dear hubby, happy to see you,” Louis answered with a smirk on his face.

  
“Sorry, babe, but I can smell you from across the hallway. I think you are going into heat, love.” Harry was currently checking if Louis had any temperature with his hand on his forehead and this mama bear behaviour made Louis chuckle.

  
“Haz, I’m fine,” he said while removing Harry’s hand from his face. “And I think I would know better than anyone if I was going into heat, don’t you think?”

  
Harry growled at that. “I’m your mate, I can smell you, you’re going into heat Louis, I know this smell, I have smelt it before and I think we should go home before your heat progresses further and I have to fight every Alpha in this office off of you.”

  
“Harry,” Louis tried to meet his husband’s eyes but Harry seemed too focused in checking around to see if any Alpha had already noticed the change in Louis’ scent. “Alpha, will you look at me, please?” Louis tried to stay patient, but he still had work to do and dealing with his overprotective husband wasn’t in his plans.

  
“Louis, we really need to go, people are starting to notice, I can feel it.” Harry rushed towards Louis’ bag and started to put all his belongings in it. When he went for the coat, Louis intervened.

  
“Alpha!” he growled, which made Harry finally look at him. “Will you please calm down for two minutes, I am not leaving on the pretext that you think I smell differently than usual.” He tried to reach for Harry but the Alpha was quicker.

  
“Alright, I’ll be in my office when you finally decide to listen to your Alpha.” And with that, he exited briskly, leaving Louis dumbfounded by this extreme behaviour.  
  
He decided to let Harry cool off and get back to work. It would soon be lunchtime for everyone so they could speak about what had just happened shortly.

  
Unfortunately, Louis began to feel queasy and hot some minutes after Harry’s outburst. Louis couldn’t believe that Harry was right on this one and tried to pretend as long as he could that he was not going into his heat. Soon, he started to feel wetness in his pants which was the signal for him that he needed to go home now in order to avoid a scene at work.

  
He hurriedly grabbed his bag, already packed by his husband, put on his coat and scarf, and went to knock on Harry’s door.  
He didn’t even get to push the door open, as his Alpha was already on the threshold, ready to leave.

  
“Should I say it?” he asked, smirking proudly.

  
“Don’t even try.” Louis was not in the mood to hear Harry brag about his keen sense of smell or hear ‘I told you so.’

  
Quickly enough, they were both in the car, Louis already sweating, wanting to remove all his clothes and to straddle his Alpha. He tried his best to restrain himself but as soon as the front door of their home was closed, Louis jumped on Harry.

  
“Harry, please, I need you,” he whined and hooked his legs around Harry’s waist.

  
And that was the start of a long and tiring process.

  
***

  
Four days later, after his heat ended, Louis woke up from a full night of sleep feeling fully sated. His belly was still full of come and he felt extra dirty as they had more sex than ever during this particular heat. Harry had been adamant to get Louis pregnant sooner than later. Reminiscing of incredible sex with his mate who took him in any position on every surface of their flat with more stamina than Louis thought his Alpha had. All the sweat and his own come were sticking to his skin and he groaned in annoyance.

  
“Baby, you’re up?” He heard from afar and slowly blinked his eyes open to see Harry standing in front of him watching him as if he was still feverish. Louis only groaned in response and buried his head in his pillow, the light in their bedroom was too much for his eyes.

  
“Love, I know you’re awake.” Harry climbed carefully on the bed and ran his hand through Louis’ dirty hair. “I made you breakfast, you need to eat, love.”

  
Louis cracked open an eye, lifting his head off the pillow. “What did you make for breakfast?” Harry was such a great cook, certainly better than Louis and each time Harry was in the kitchen, Louis knew he would enjoy a delicious meal.

  
“I made you sausages, toast, poached eggs and a fruit salad without pineapple because I know you hate it,” he responded proudly. “So, shall we go downstairs and eat?”

  
Louis smiled and sat back slowly. “I think I need to shower first; I stink and feel awful from all the sweat and come sticking to my skin.”

  
“I like you like that.” Harry kneeled behind Louis and engulfed him in a bear hug. “You smell like me.”

  
“That’s what I said, I stink,” Louis joked and Harry whined into his neck. “It’s a joke, Alpha, of course I love it when you scent me.” Louis was quick to add, seeing the look of dejection on Harry’s face. “Okay, let’s make a deal, I’ll shower but I’ll dress myself in your clothes afterwards. How does that sound?”

  
Harry looked at the ceiling, pretending to think about it. “I think if I get to shower with you, you will be forgiven for your harsh words.”

  
“Well, good because I wasn’t planning on showering alone!”

  
Harry stood up first and carried Louis in his arms, still tangled into the sheets. Louis started to argue about the messiness of it all, but the Alpha quickly shut him up by kissing his forehead.

  
“The sheets have to be washed anyway. I’ll load the washing machine after your bath.”

  
“You’re taking such a good care of me.” Louis smiled, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck.

  
“Everything for you, petal.” He gently put Louis down on the floor, so he could turn on the hot water for their shower. “And who knows, maybe there’s already a little pup inside of you that I have to take care of, too.” He smiled softly and caressed Louis’ belly. “You look so round with all my come inside of you. I love it!”

  
All Louis could do was smile shyly and hope for a baby. He was almost certain that he was about to get pregnant, with the number of times they had sex, he couldn’t be any other way.

  
***

  
Three weeks later, Louis found himself at the nearest Boots he could find near his workplace. He felt a little nauseous this morning when he woke up, and wanted to check whether it was what he thought it was. After his heat, he took care not to drink any alcohol and rest enough so as to not exhaust himself. He knew a lot of information like that from his mother, he used to ask her all about pregnancies when he finally knew that he was an Omega. He was already so excited to have loads of pups of his own.

  
It was with two different pregnancy tests that he quickly came back to his office. He hastily went to the toilets on his floor and peed on both sticks. The wait felt like hours but he didn’t care, he was already planning how to tell Harry. Since Louis’ heat, they kept talking about pregnancy. Harry was ready to be a father, Louis knew it from the fond look he got every time the subject was broached. And Louis was very excited to make the announcement for the big surprise.  
When the time was up, he took a deep breath and looked at both tests.

  
They were both negative.

  
Louis shook the little sticks, unable to believe that he wasn’t pregnant. They must be wrong, they must be inaccurate, there was no other solution. He thought about going back to Boots and buying some more but he remembered that he was supposed to be at work right now so he threw them away, washed his hands and went back to his desk.

  
The little negative sign on the tests wouldn’t leave his mind for the whole day and it was with a grumpy groan that he welcomed Harry in the evening. He had tried his best to avoid his Alpha all day fearing that Harry could sense his bad mood. He was not ready to talk about it with his husband. He hurriedly waved goodbye to him at 5 o’clock and went straight home. He took his time to draw himself a bath, lighting some candles and putting on some relaxing music before slipping into the warm water.

  
He touched his belly to try and feel any hardness, knowing that even if he was pregnant, his belly would still show no sign. He was quickly coming to terms with the fact he was not pregnant and that was stressing him out.

  
“Love? I’m home!” Harry quickly removed his shoes, dropped his work bag on the floor and went straight towards their bedroom where he could smell his Omega. Just by his scent, he could feel that something wasn’t quite right with his husband. He slowly pushed their bedroom door open to reveal Louis in the middle of the bed surrounded by way more duvets than Harry thought they owned.

  
“Louis?” Harry approached the bed, noticing a few pieces of his clothing, he started to panic a little bit. Was Louis nesting right now? Did that mean he was pregnant? Nesting was a common thing for Omegas to do when they reach term of their pregnancy. That was not the case for Louis, which added to the confusion.

  
The Omega was laying in a fetal position buried under so many covers, Harry feared that he would lack oxygen at some point. “Louis? Baby? What’s wrong?” He tried to remove some items from the nest in order to approach the Omega, but Louis growled so loudly that Harry started to really panic.

  
“Louis, come on, it’s me, what’s wrong? What happened? You need to tell me so I can help you.” He ran his fingers into Louis’ hair to calm him down, the Omega was releasing so many different scents all at once that Harry was lost. Louis had to endure something on his own though and that angered the Alpha in him that, yet again, Louis had felt alone without any support. “Shh, baby, it’s okay, I’m here now, I will help you.”

  
“It’s nothing,” Louis muttered under the covers.

  
“It’s not nothing if you felt the need to nest. What happened?” Harry questioned again. The Omega slowly sat back and dove straight into Harry’s arms, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck. The sudden move made Harry topple over. They remained like that, Harry laying on his back on the bed with his small omega latched onto him. “What happened, baby?”

  
The Omega remained where he was and whispered, “I thought I was pregnant today but I took two tests and they were negative. I’m just very disappointed, that’s all.”

  
“Ohh, baby.” Harry slowly rubbed Louis’ back. “It’s okay, if it’s not this time it’ll be next time, we have all the time in the world, huh?”

  
“Yes, I know you’re right, I’m just feeling down for no reason and-”

  
“Louis,” Harry intervened. “You’re feeling sad and disappointed and it’s not for nothing, your feelings are valid, baby, I have already told you.” He kissed Louis’ forehead before continuing, “Let’s have a relaxing evening, just us two, what do you want to do?”

  
“Can you cook for me?” Louis hesitantly asked, sitting back and straddling Harry’s waist.

  
“Of course, love, anything for you. What do you fancy tonight?” Harry smiled and caressed Louis’ cheek. The little Omega tilted his face into Harry's touch to keep his hand there. “So cuddly tonight, I love it. I love you, petal.”

  
“I want breakfast food because it’s my favorite,” Louis responded with a cheeky smile. “Can I have beans on toast, too?”

  
“Anything, you can have everything you want.”

  
***

  
The days after Louis’ little breakdown, Harry took extra care of his mate, not leaving Louis alone for too long, providing all the love and support he could. They still hadn’t had sex since then and the nest remained on their bed. The nights were all about being comfy and scenting each other. Harry could still feel a little bit of sadness lingering in Louis’ scent which made him double his efforts to cheer him up. Even though it was in his nature to want pups, he would always prioritise Louis’ well-being over everything. Which is why he made a promise to himself to never pressure his Omega again to have kids.

  
Yet Louis didn’t need any pressure, he wanted pups just like he needed to breathe, it was in his genes and Harry couldn’t battle with that.  
Since he met Louis, his ruts slowly started to match Louis’ heats by a week or two of difference. And this time wasn’t any different, Harry started to feel itchy and aroused one morning and he knew what was about to happen.

  
“Louis? Baby? Wake up for me please?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. He was spooning him from behind and had to restrain himself to not press his cock into Louis’ round bum. Instead, he started to slowly rub Louis’ belly, avoiding to going too far south where his cock was slightly erect.

  
“Mmh, too early, H,” Louis groaned, and like each morning he turned around to hug Harry and nuzzled his nose into Harry’s scent gland. “Oh, you smell strong!” He quickly moved his head back, eyes wide open. “Are you-?” He asked before being interrupted by Harry.

  
“Yeah, that’s why I woke you up. I’m sorry baby, this is a bad time but I’m going to need you soon,” Harry started rambling. “I mean I could go to a hotel and spend it alone but it’ll be very painful and of course I’ll do it for you-”

  
“What are you talking about?” Louis sat back and faced the Apha looking at him with bewilderment in his eyes.

  
“You know, with everything that happened right now, the pregnancy thing,” he babbled. “Maybe you don’t want to spend four days having sex non-stop.”

  
“You’re so silly sometimes!” Louis smiled and scooted closer to Harry. “How do you think I’ll feel if you spent your rut away from me or worse, with someone else.” A deep frown etched on his face. “I’ll be just as miserable as you.”

  
Harry only smiled and open his arms for Louis to lay on his chest, the Omega went willingly and slid his left hand down to Harry’s hard cock.

  
“I want pups, Harry, and that’s a wonderful opportunity for us right there,” he smirked, pressing soft kisses along Harry’s torso.

  
“Can I?” He ducked his gaze toward Harry’s straining erection and without waiting for an answer, he positioned himself between Harry’s legs. With a simple blink of the eye, he licked his lips and took Harry’s shaft into his small hands.

  
“Baby, you’re so good for me, I can’t believe how good you are,” Harry breathed out, keeping eye contact with his husband. He felt so hot now and unable to focus on anything else other than Louis. Louis’ beautiful eyes now almost black from dilated pupils, his ruffled hair unwillingly to stick to his forehead, his perfect lips reddened around Harry’s cock and wet with saliva. Harry bit back a moan and ran his hand into Louis’ hair. “So good.”

  
Louis purred at the praise and hollowed his cheeks a little more, he wanted to give everything to his Alpha. He kept bobbing his head and alternating with dipping his tongue into the slit to make the experience extra pleasurable for his mate, he could feel Harry’s knot about to swell and needed to slow down time for time to avoid Harry coming into his mouth.

  
“Baby,” Harry gasped. “I’m going to come, you need to stop.” Louis reluctantly licked one last time and sat back.

  
“You taste so good, Harry.” He licked his lips clean of precome and straddled Harry’s waist. “I need your knot, Alpha, I need you to fill me up.”

  
Harry growled at that and knock Louis over so he was now laying on his back. Louis whimpered at the sudden move. “Gonna fill you up so good, baby.” Harry kneeled in front of Louis’ exposed hole and started licking the extra slick coming out.

  
“Please,” Louis begged and the lust he could see in Harry darkening eyes was all he could see for the next four days.

  
***

  
One month later and Louis found himself once again in a pharmacy to buy pregnancy tests. Not that he had any signs but after Harry’s rut, certainly that it was it, he was certainly already pregnant.  
It was common to not have any symptoms for the first weeks so Louis hoped that was the case.

  
Same as last time, he quickly walked back to his office and lock himself into a bathroom stall. After peeing on the three different tests he bought, he put a timer on his phone and washed his hands. He tried to not think about it too much, but he couldn’t help the excitement that slowly built in the pit of his stomach. God, he was so ready to tell Harry.

  
For the past two months since they came back from their honeymoon, Louis felt as if something was missing in their life. For some people it could seem like a rushed decision to marry your Alpha only after nine months of dating and already wanting children. But not for Louis; he knew the moment his gaze met Harry’s that he was it, Harry was his Alpha, his soulmate. They were made for each other and thanks to Harry asking him out soon after they first meeting; they became official almost right away following their first date. It felt magical and almost unreal, straight out of bedtime stories his mum used to read to him when he was a kid. But it also felt right, from the first minute of their first date, Louis had felt like they belong together.

  
The timer on his phone startled him out of his thoughts and he felt the need to close his eyes before looking at the results.

  
They were all negative.

  
As if the floor under his feet was moving, Louis felt weak on his legs and grasped onto the bathroom sink. _No, no, no, no,_ he thought. _This is not possible_. He could feel his heartbeat rushing in his chest and tears coming to his eyes.

  
Luckily for him, it was the middle of the afternoon so no one came into the toilets. He would have been unable to pretend he was okay and the last thing he needed was to face one of his colleagues calling Harry for support.

  
He breathed in and out several times, chucked away the tests with more force and anger than he would like to admit and splashed some water on his face. He knew as soon as he would pass through reception, Harry would be able to smell him and notice the sadness and desperation in his scent. Unfortunately, that’s something he could not lie about. He couldn’t pretend or lie to his mate.

Louis tried his best to calm himself and shoo away the need he had to go back to his nest and hide from the world and from his mate. God, how he is going to hide this from Harry? He is such a joke of an Omega right now, not even able to do the only thing his body was built for. Even though a small part of his brain knew that it was irrational fears, he was scared to see Harry go. An Alpha needs an Omega to be able to have an heir. Suddenly, he felt nauseous and thought about running back to the toilet but the receptionist was quicker than him.

  
“Oh, love, what’s wrong with you?” She had skirted around her desk to hold his hand and right now, even though he didn’t even know her name, he was so thankful for her.

  
“I don’t feel the best right now,” he said hoarsely.

  
“You need to sit down for a bit, love, come here to my desk no one will say anything.” It was with round eyes that he looked at her and followed her behind the high counter that was the reception.

  
“I think I need to go home actually,” he breathed out. “I need to go back to my office and gather my things.” The receptionist still looked scared that he would faint right there but Louis suddenly came up with a plan. “Would you be able to call my husband, Mr. Harry Styles into meeting room number three while I go back inside? I wouldn’t want him to make it bigger than it is. I just need to rest, I think.”

  
The receptionist looked at him suspiciously. “You don’t want your mate to know that you are leaving?”

  
“No, please, I just need to go back inside for two minutes, if he is aware I am leaving he will come back with me and I know he is very busy. I will leave him a note, don’t worry,” he added for good measure. She seemed so concerned for his health a minute ago but now that he’s asking for her help she didn’t seem that willing to help. Louis was just really tired. Just when he was about to tell her to forget about it all, she sighed.

  
“Alright, I’ll ask him to come in a meeting room and take the the blame when no one arrives for him.”

  
“Thank you so much, I swear it’s just to avoid having him worry about me.” He smiled and tapped his badge on the scanner to enter his office.

  
Thankfully, a single glance at Harry’s office made him realize that his husband was occupied with two other associates. He quickly gathered his things into his bag, wrote a quick note on his desk for Harry, telling him to not worry, that he went back home a little bit earlier than planned, then put on his coat, gloves, and scarf and quickly left the building. Once outside, he hailed a taxi to go home as quickly as possible.

  
***

  
Harry felt uneasy all afternoon. Unfortunately, his colleagues kept asking him for help or for impromptu meetings which didn’t let him have one minute to just sit and breathe. After three hours of uninterrupted meetings with two of his colleagues, he let himself glance at Louis’ office. He was not able to leave his own but at least he would cheer himself up by seeing his Omega through the glass of his office.

  
For one minute he kept glancing at Louis’ office in order to catch a sight of his husband but nothing. The lights were on though so Harry assumed that Louis was maybe in the kitchen making his tea or maybe in the bathroom. After ten minutes and still no sign of Louis, he started to feel worried. He excused himself and hurried across the hallway.

  
“Louis?” He knocked and waited three seconds before entering the room. “Louis?”

  
The room was silent and Louis’ coat was not on the rack which put his mind into overdrive. He tried to stay calm and walked toward Louis’ desk in hopes of finding a clue to where the hell his husband was. Stuck to the computer, he noticed a little yellow note, he came closer and read: ‘H, I was not feeling the best so I went back home. Please stay at work as I know you’re busy, I’ll see you tonight. Love you. L’

  
He read the note three times before walking back to his office.

  
“I need to leave, my Omega is feeling poorly,” he announced to both men who were still discussing in his office. Without further notice, he took his bag and his coat and left the building.

  
The whole journey to his home, he kept fidgeting and squeezing the steering wheel too hard, he needed to be home already. Since his last rut, Louis had seemed to be alright, Harry could sometimes see some sadness in his gaze but overall, Harry thought he had kept him busy enough to not think too much about babies and pregnancy. While parking in front their house, he realised that maybe Louis was feeling poorly for a different reason, maybe his Omega was actually sick and Harry hadn’t even noticed.

  
“Louis!” he shouted as soon as he entered their home. He was only met with silence which increased his fear. Without removing his coat or his shoes, Louis would definitely grumble about this later as he likes the house to be tidy, he hurried towards their bedroom. Sure enough, as soon as he entered he smelled Louis’ distress.

  
“Baby, Louis!” he called and went straight to the middle of their nest. “Louis, I’m here.” Louis stirred a little but didn’t move to climb on him like he usually does. Louis always latched onto him and Harry felt hurt and useless. “Louis? Love, I’m here, please talk to me. What happened?” The nest had definitely become bigger since this morning, half of his wardrobe and all his pillows were now piled up around Louis who seemed even smaller than usual.

  
“Harry?” Louis spoke very quietly.

  
“Yes, love, I’m here, please look at me, what’s wrong?” The Omega sat back slowly and put his legs under his chin.

  
“I’m so sorry, Harry,” he murmured, his eyes shiny from the tears about to roll down his cheeks. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Harry who reached up to Louis, engulfing him a big hug.

  
“Baby, it’s okay, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He kept rubbing Louis’ back in order to calm the Omega who was a sobbing mess. They remained like that for several minutes with Harry whispering sweet nothings into Louis’ forehead, rubbing his back, and releasing calming pheromones. Louis took a long time to calm down as if he had waited all day to finally release all the emotions that wanted out. When he did, Harry took care of wiping his tears with the tissues they kept on their nightstand and proceeded to kiss all over Louis’ face; his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, until the Omega was smiling at how his Alpha was behaving.

  
“I don’t deserve you,” Louis whispered.

  
“I don’t deserve you, baby,” Harry retorted immediately. “You are an angel, my angel, I try everyday to be as kind as you, to be-”

  
“Harry, stop, I’m not a good Omega, I can’t even get pregnant!” Louis said loudly while trying to cover Harry’s mouth. He then realised what he said and immediately curled up with his knees pulled up to his chin.

  
“So this is about that, huh?” Harry tried to catch Louis’ gaze but the Omega remained in his position, gnawing on his lower lip. “Louis, please look at me.”

  
“Harry, please, just say what you have to say,” Louis murmured.

  
Harry sighed. “Louis, you are not a bad Omega if you have difficulties conceiving, at least not for me.” He ran a hand through Louis’ ruffled hair. “Never for me, baby. Look at all the new changes in your life recently, you moved houses, you went to Paris, you are now bonded, you had a lot of emotions and stress, it’s normal that your body is not responding like you would want it to.” He titled up Louis’ chin to finally meet his husband’s gaze. “It’s okay, we are okay, and if you want we can try more intensively from now on, we can.” He thought for a second and continued, “Um, I don’t know, do some research about it, whatever you want, my love.”

  
“You think it’s normal?” Louis asked quietly, Harry could see hope starting to rise in Louis’ eyes.

  
“Yes, yes of course, love.” Harry kissed gently his forehead. “It’s going to be okay.”

  
Louis finally slowly reached up to Harry and his arms, he needed a hug, several hugs even. He needed to feel loved and Harry was the best at giving him unconditional love.

  
“I love you so much, petal, you should always come to me when you feel down,” Harry hummed into Louis’ neck. The little Omega remained in Harry’s embrace for a while, his nose pressed into Harry’s scent gland. When he felt like he could talk without crying or getting too emotional, he removed himself from Harry’s neck.

  
“I took a test today.” He kept his head low, he was still ashamed of the tests’ results, whatever Harry could say, a part of him would feel ashamed and sad. “I took three actually.”

  
“Pregnancy tests?” Harry questioned and Louis nodded.

  
“I thought, after your rut, maybe…” he trailed off, not knowing what to add. He fiddled with his fingers. “But they were all negative and I just freaked out.” He blinked away the tears about to roll onto his cheeks. “I didn’t want you to leave work so I just ask the receptionist to make you come into a meeting room so I could sneak out without you noticing.” He added the last bit quickly, absolutely not proud of his behaviour. He knew he shouldn't lie to his mate, everything was so ridiculous right now.

  
Harry chuckled. “I was actually glad to have a break when she called me, today has been hectic to be honest.”

  
“I hope you weren’t mad at her, she lied for me.”

  
“It’s okay, she came into the meeting room to let me know that she made a mistake.” Harry stood up and asked, “Did you eat at all today? I can see the bags under your eyes, they show up only when you are tired and famished.”

  
“Um, no, I forgot. I wasn’t feeling like eating and-”

  
“Tsk, let’s go to the kitchen right now, you need to eat, love, how do you think you’ll become pregnant otherwise.” He scooped Louis under his bum, and the Omega easily hooked his legs around Harry’s waist.

  
“Wait!” Louis disentangled himself quickly and grabbed one of Harry’s sweaters that was part of the nest. “I need that.” He said and reached down once again to take Harry’s pillow. “Okay, I’m ready now.” He smiled while going back into Harry’s arms.

  
“You’re the cutest, baby.” Harry chuckled and hold on his husband firmly while walking towards the kitchen. They were going to be okay. Harry could feel it.

  
***

  
In the following days, Harry took extra care to cook breakfast and dinner for the both of them every day and to have lunch outside with Louis as well. Louis had always been a fussy eater, he could skip meals without noticing and that always bothered Harry who, on the contrary, enjoyed eating all his meals plus extra if his stomach said so.  
Even though Harry was the one to fill up their plates, Louis always had round eyes when he saw the plate coming for him.

  
“Harry! This is way too much! I can’t eat all of that!” was his main complaint and Harry would always smile at that.

  
“Let’s try, okay?”

  
Harry was happy to see him eat so Louis forced himself to eat half of the huge plates that were always presented in front of him. While eating, Harry always tried to speak about everything else but pregnancy, not wanting to spoil the mood or Louis’ appetite.

  
The subject was approached though, Louis spent long hours before bed searching the Internet for how to become pregnant, what were the best foods that could help the process, and even the sex positions. Which Harry could always spot when it was the case just by seeing the way Louis’ cheeks would turn rosy.

  
“What are you looking at, baby?” Harry asked one night. It was finally Friday evening and they were both enjoying a quiet night together in bed. Louis was slouched onto Harry’s torso, fumbling with his phone while the Alpha was reading on his tablet.

  
“Nothing.” He swiftly moved away from Harry to lay on his own pillow. “It’s nothing.”

  
That definitely attracted Harry’s curiosity. He put down his tablet to look at his Omega. “Louis? Do you want to talk about something, love?”

  
“No, it’s,” Louis hesitated and played with the bottom of his t-shirt, “I was looking at how to get pregnant quickly.”

  
“Yes? And what did you learn?” Harry smiled tenderly and tilted Louis’ chin up.  
“Well, lots of stuff and you know how to do it.” He vaguely gestured, his cheeks getting red, and went to hide his face in Harry’s neck.

  
“And how to do it,” Harry chuckled. “By any chance do you mean how to have sex that would help get you pregnant faster?” He was rubbing small circles into Louis’ neck.

  
Louis only nodded and hummed his response.

  
“Can I see them then?” Harry asked, Louis slowly removed himself from his neck and turned on his phone that had been left to the side.

  
“Here, you can see.” He put his phone in front of Harry who took it in hands while the Omega went back to laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.

  
On the screen, Harry could see an article about the best sex positions to become pregnant on the first try. He winced a little at the title but kept reading. The journalist who wrote it was suggesting four different positions, all illustrated with drawings to help couples understand better how to do it. The doggy style; what they called ‘Legs on shoulders’ where the Omega was laying on their back and had their legs on the Alpha’s shoulders; there was also the ‘spooning position’ where both were laying on their sides; the Alpha behind the Omega and finally the missionary position but the Omega had to have a pillow under their lower back. Harry could see why Louis was so flustered reading all about it.

  
“Do you want us to try them, love?” Harry asked sweetly into Louis’ hair. The Omega had remained on his shoulder, reading the article once again as Harry was scrolling.

  
“Maybe, yeah?” he said timidly in what sounded more of a question than an affirmation. He tried to sit up straight and face the Alpha. He still had this awful feeling of guilt for not being able to give Harry what he desired but he tried to be brave and meet his Alpha’s gaze. He wanted to try more effectively to have a pup. “I mean, yes, I think we should try.”

  
Harry had remained sitting against the headboard of their bed. He was eyeing the Omega, certainly looking for any sign of uncertainty.

  
“Ok, let’s do this, love.” Harry smiled before Louis straddled excitedly his thighs and put his arms around his neck.

  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Louis pampered kisses all over Harry’s jaw which had Harry chuckling.

  
“Shall we, love?” Harry asked seductively, putting his both hands on Louis’ lower back, slowly sliding to his bum cheeks. Louis purred at the touch.

  
“Yes, please Alpha,” Louis responded, his hips already moving tentatively to feel some friction on his cock.

  
***

  
Three months flew by where they tried by Louis’ insistent request, every sex position, every food, and any tips the Omega could find on how to become pregnant. Harry remained open minded on anything his mate proposed and was always there to hold Louis’ hand when the Omega waited for a pregnancy test result. Unfortunately, they were always negative and Harry was tempted to forbid his mate from buying any more, seeing how upset the results made him.

Of course, that was not in Harry’s nature to forbid anything to his mate, Louis was free to do what he wanted. He always tried, though, to take extra care of Louis when the result was negative. He could tell by the dark circles under Louis’ eyes or the redness of his eyes as if he had cried that his Omega was taking this pregnancy thing very seriously. Harry tried so many times to make him understand that is not Louis’ fault; if anything, Harry would be to blame, too.

  
One night, as they were cuddling on the sofa, the TV turned on in the background, Harry nudged Louis’ side, wanting his attention. Recently the Omega wasn’t inciting any contact between them. Harry was sure it was hurting him just as much as him. They were mates, they needed to touch, sniff, and scent each other everyday. Harry wasn’t liking this new behaviour.

  
“Baby? Are you ok?” he asked softly into Louis’ hair. The Omega was hugging Harry’s chest, he didn’t seem to be focused on the TV though.

  
The Omega only hummed in response and Harry took it as his cue to continue.

  
“I thought about something today, maybe we should go to the doctor to see if everything is alright,” he said but as soon as he finished his sentence, Louis sat back straight, retreating to sit at the opposite corner of the sofa.

  
“So that’s what you’ve thought all along? That I have a problem!? That I can’t get pregnant because my body has a problem!” Louis exclaimed, furious while standing and rushing towards their bedroom.

  
“Louis?!” Harry sat dumbfounded on the sofa. What just happened?  
Seeing as Louis was definitely not coming back, Harry turned off the telly and he strode toward his bedroom in search of his mate.

  
“Louis? What are you doing?” He just arrived to his bedroom to find Louis hurrying around his nest. The Omega was removing pieces of clothing and readjusting some others. Harry could sense how agitated and angry Louis was. He tried to approach him and touch his arm which startled the Omega.

  
“Leave me alone!” he cried through his tears. “I hate you!”

  
“Louis!” Seeing the Omega flinch and whine and suddenly crouching on the floor, Harry realised he just used his alpha voice on his mate. What an idiot!I nstead of comforting his distressed husband he just added more misery.

  
“Baby, oh, my god, I’m so sorry!” Harry exclaimed, crouching on the floor, too. “I just-” he tried to find the words. “I just, you don’t mean it when you say you hate me right?” He tried to tilt Louis’ chin but the Omega stubbornly stood up going straight to his nest. “This is all a mess, I am so sorry, we are not going to see a doctor if you don’t want, it was just a suggestion,” Harry rambled, hesitantly sitting on the bed. “I just care so much about you and it hurts to see you become depressed and so affected by not being able to get pregnant.”

  
“Because you think I am not hurting, too!!” Louis exclaimed, wiping his eyes with his sweater. “Every day I am not pregnant is a reminder of how worthless I am!”

  
“Louis, please!” Harry pleaded coming closer to Louis. “Is that how you feel, Lou?”

  
“How else do you think I would feel? I’m not good enough,” Louis retorted and Harry could feel his heart breaking at that. He leaned in slowly towards Louis, trying to nuzzle into Louis’ neck in search of his scent mark; he was lost for words and his animal instinct was taking over.

  
Louis let him and Harry started to gently lick the bond mark. They remained like that for a long time, Harry busy with Louis’ neck and Louis trying to calm himself. Luckily, Harry was always able to calm him. Even though he was a little cross with him right now, he knew deep down he was taking all his frustration out on his mate and that was not right.

  
“I am sorry,” Louis murmured finally. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

  
Harry didn’t perk up at all. “No, it’s all my fault, Lou, I am sorry, I was just trying to find a solution and-”

  
“Harry, please, I know you want to be nice to me but I was a right jerk to you and I am sorry about it,” Louis intervened looking straight into Harry’s eyes.

  
Harry only smiled and opened his arms to welcome Louis for a hug. “You are all forgiven, baby. I am sorry for not controlling my alpha voice on you.” He rubbed small circles into Louis’ back. “If anything, I think this outburst showed us that we need to talk more about our feelings, don’t you agree?” He added releasing Louis from his arms.

  
“I think you’re right, H.”

  
So they talked. Louis let out everything that had weighed on his heart since they came back from their honeymoon. How he felt pressured to become pregnant. How he felt worthless and not good enough each time, realizing that he was still not pregnant. He assured Harry that deep down he knew Harry would never leave him if he can’t have pups but his Omega’s instinct and his own insecurities were often stronger.

  
When it was his turn, Harry told Louis how he didn’t understand where the problem first came up but slowly understood that becoming pregnant was more than important for Louis. So he tried his best to stay positive and be helpful but it broke his heart each time he could sense Louis’ sadness. He felt useless and not good enough.

  
They ended up cuddling late into the night, feeling closer than ever after this outpouring of feelings.  
Harry was slowly falling asleep when he heard Louis calling form him.

  
“What’s wrong, love?”

  
“I don’t hate you,” Louis whispered and waited for Harry's response with bated breath.

  
“I know, baby, it’s okay. I have already forgotten about it all, don’t worry.” Harry nuzzled closer to Louis. “Sleep now, baby?”

  
“Yes, yes, I just wanted to tell you that I didn’t mean what I said earlier and I think we should make an appointment with the doctor,” he added. “You know, just to check if everything’s alright.”

  
Harry straighten at that. “You think?”

  
“Yes.” Harry can feel Louis kissing his shoulder. “Would you make an appointment for us tomorrow?”

  
“Of course, Lou,” Harry responded brightly.

  
***

  
Their appointment was scheduled three days later and they decided that in the meantime, they wouldn’t try for a baby anymore. Harry actually liked the relaxed evenings they got to have in those three days; Louis at first seemed so much more peaceful and bright, Harry succeeding in making him smile with silly jokes and tickles fights. Of course, the closer they got to their appointment, the less Louis was smiling and it pained Harry to witness it.

  
The appointment was scheduled for 6 p.m. and they decided to just go there straight after work. Louis was so nervous, Harry could feel Louis’ dainty hand trembling as they walk into the doctor’s office.  
They waited in the waiting room for five minutes and Harry tried his best to release calming pheromones and rubbed Louis’s hand affectionately. The Omega was still a bundle of nerves when their names were called.

  
“Lou, it’s going to be okay no matter what, alright?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear before rising from his chair and offering his hand to Louis. The Omega only nodded, his gaze already fixed on the doctor who was waiting for them on the threshold of his consultation room.

  
“Good evening, sirs. I’m Dr. Payne, please follow me inside.” Harry instinctively tried to smell this new person and was happy to scent that he was a Beta. He would have had difficulty feeling comfortable with the doctor if they happened to be an Alpha. And he knew, seeing from Louis’s relieved expression, that the Omega was feeling the same as him.

  
“Good evening, Doctor. I’m Harry Styles and this is my husband, Louis Styles,” Harry said while sitting in one of the two armchairs in front of the desk. Dr Payne was sitting on his side of the desk, fumbling with his computer.

  
“I see,” he said typing something on his keyboard. “Okay, I found both of your records in the system. What can I do for you today?” He finally glanced up toward the couple, smiling warmly.

  
Harry turned his head towards Louis to check whether he wanted to speak but seeing as he had his head low and his gaze on his knees, he chose to explain why they came in today.

  
“Well, we both decided to have a check up,” he started, trying to find the right words. He reached toward Louis to take his hand in his. “We are actually trying to have pups at the moment and we,” he could feel Louis squeezing his hand tighter, “are having difficulties.”

  
Louis crumbled a little more on his chair and added with a small voice. “I think I need to be tested for infertility, I think it’s my fault.”

  
“What?” Harry choked on his saliva and immediately crouched down in front of Louis. “Lou, what are you saying? No, it’s not your fault.”

  
Before Harry could add anything, Dr Payne intervened.

  
“Mr Styles, your husband is right, I will need to perform tests on both of you to see if there is a problem but right now, nobody can be sure. Don’t be too harsh on yourself.” He smiled and Louis nodded at that, patting Harry’s hand to signal to him that he was okay, he could go back to his chair.

  
“Alright, so I understand that you are here today to see if you are both able to procreate, is that right?”

  
They both nodded, before the doctor continued. “I will need to draw some blood then and check you both, who wants to start?” He asked, gesturing toward the examination table.

  
“I will,” Louis answered, quickly rising from his chair. Harry was astonished by his Omega’s brave behaviour. He knew how much he normally despised needles.  
When they both were done with the doctor, they all came back to sit around Dr Payne’s desk.

  
“Alright,” the doctor announced. “The results should be ready in two days. Could you check with the reception to schedule an appointment? I always prefer to deliver those results face to face with the patient.”

  
“Yes, of course, we will come back,” Harry responded squeezing Louis’ hand in his, the Omega had be so calm and collected all along the process, Harry wanted to be finally alone with his mate to ask him how he was feeling.

  
“Alright, let me show you out.” Dr Payne said while standing and going for the door. “I will see you in two days?” he asked, a warm smile on his face. The couple nodded and exited the office.

  
Once the following appointment was made, they both got in Harry’s car, Harry driving them home. Silence filled the air and the Alpha wondered if he should question his husband now or wait until later. He knew Louis was always more talkative when he was in the safety of his nest and the room darkened.

  
The Omega however decided otherwise.

  
“It went well, don’t you think?” he asked, his head turned toward Harry.

  
“Yes, it did. I am so proud of you Lou, you were really brave with the doctor,” Harry answered, his right hand leaving the wheel to squeeze Louis’ knee.

  
“You were, too,” Louis whispered with a smile. He took Harry’s hand in his and lifted it to his face to caress his cheek. “I’m hoping for good news now.”

  
“Me too, baby,” Harry murmured. “Me too.”

  
***

  
The two days of waiting were spent at home. They were supposed to both be working but Louis wouldn’t leave his nest and Harry wouldn’t leave him alone all day. They stayed together then, Louis took extra care of his nest, obsessively folding and readjusting the pieces of clothing and blankets to relieve his stress and Harry tried his best to stay positive and cheerful, making sure that Louis was eating correctly and resting enough.

  
Often during the night, sleep was hard to find; they remained tangled together, remembering their first date together, the first time they kissed or the first time Harry made Louis smile. Without noticing, they avoided talking about the present. The appointment that might bring bad news or the subject of children all together.

  
When the day came, Louis was awake before Harry. He remained nestled against Harry’s chest, feeling the small puffs of Harry’s breath on his neck. He felt so protected in his Alpha’s arms, he wished he could stay there forever and not face the day ahead of him. Today they will definitely find out that he was the problem all along, that he was unable to give Harry pups and their marriage will be destroyed. Only thinking about it, Louis could feel some tears rolling down his cheeks, wetting his pillow. The Omega’s distress and silent tears awoke Harry who hugged closer Louis in his arms.

  
“Baby, shh, I’m here, it’s okay.” He kept repeating comforting words into Louis’ neck, hoping to calm him.

  
“We should get dressed,” Louis said suddenly, disentangling himself from Harry’s grip. He quickly made his way out of the room, and Harry rolled onto his back, sighing. This was not how he planned his future to be. Deep down he was sure they were both perfectly healthy and able to have pups but everything was getting blown out of proportion. Louis became obsessed with it and the idea that if he couldn’t get pregnant then Harry will love him less or worse, that he will leave him. Which is a crazy idea, if you ask Harry. But since they came back from the honeymoon it all has gone south.

  
He was tired. Tired of not being able to make Louis laugh anymore like he used to. Tired of feeling like he wasn’t living his life but living someone else’s because surely this couldn’t be his. He hoped with all he had that Dr. Payne would bring good news or that all the blame will be put on him and not Louis.

  
He hadn’t even spared a minute to think about the worst possibilities and how they would face it, if it all happened to be due to Louis’ infertility. He couldn’t think about it because it wouldn’t happen. Harry wouldn’t let it happen.

  
“What are you doing?” Louis asked which startled Harry out of his thoughts.

“Get up! We’re going to be late!”

  
“Come here give me a kiss and I’ll get up.” Harry opened his arms wide to allow Louis some space to come. The Omega huffed but agreed anyway.

  
“I love you so much, Louis,” Harry said. “No matter what happens,” he added, looking straight into Louis’ eyes. The Omega only nodded and removed himself from the bed.

  
“Come on, H, I don’t want to be late.”

  
***

  
The waiting room was empty when they arrived. Louis followed Harry like a lost puppy to a seat and decided to just go for Harry’s lap instead of a cold and unwelcoming chair. Since this morning, he had be really quiet, unable to speak, and unable to eat anything, much to Harry’s dismay. He laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, his eyes fixed on Dr Payne’s office door. The time seemed to go so slowly.

  
“Mr. and Mr. Styles?” The receptionist called their name at the same time as Dr Payne opened his door.

  
“Good morning, Mr. and Mr. Styles, please would you take a seat in my office?”

The doctor welcomed them with a bright smile while he strode towards the reception to take a folder from the receptionist’s hands.

  
Louis whined into the crook of Harry’s neck but reluctantly left Harry’s lap to stand awkwardly in the waiting room. Harry understood that Louis would go into the doctor’s office first so he gently entangled his fingers with Louis’ and squeezed his hand.

  
“Shall we go, darling?” Louis glanced up at Harry, nodded slowly and they both walked towards the office.

  
“I’m very happy to see you both today,” Liam began while he sitting on his side of the desk. Same as the first meeting, Harry and Louis witnessed him fumbling a little bit with his computer before finally focusing his eyes on them. “How are you both?” he asked earnestly.

  
Harry cleared his throat. “We’re good,” he answered, squeezing Louis’ hand. “We are impatient to finally have the results, to be completely honest.”

  
“Right! The results!” Liam exclaimed and Harry smiled, if the doctor was this cheerful, they certainly couldn’t be negative, or maybe this was the way he was delivering the bad news?

  
“I won’t make you wait any longer. You are both fertile,” Liam announced with a bright smile.

  
The first one to react was Harry who took a shocked Louis into his arms for a bear hug. “I knew it, I knew it, baby,” he kept repeating into Louis’ hair, actual tears streaming down both of their faces.

  
“I’m really happy to be delivering you good news, you are a cute couple.” Dr. Payne coughed slightly. “If I may say.” He added eyeing Harry’s reaction. It was definitely a comment out of the Doctor-Patient boundaries but Harry couldn't care less right now.

  
“So, tell us, Doctor, how can we have pups?” Harry asked suddenly. “There’s something we are doing wrong, apparently,” he chuckled. Louis was still wiping his eyes and couldn’t bother to go back to his chair so he remained on Harry’s lap. He couldn’t care less about etiquette right now; he was going to be able to be a mum one day, he could have pups! This day was starting to be one of the best days of his life.

  
“Well, that I can help you with, now that we know that you both are able to procreate.” Liam started taking on a more serious tone. “I will start with Harry’s results first,” he said while going through the folder the receptionist gave him earlier. “Everything is perfectly fine, Mr. Styles, the blood tests came back clear from any anomaly and the other different tests.”

  
Harry smiled at that and Louis pecked his cheek tenderly. His mate was the best Alpha in the whole world and he will be a father soon, Louis promised himself.

  
“Let’s talk about Louis’ results now,” Dr Payne continued and Louis crumbled a little bit at that. Maybe he wasn’t healthy, maybe he was still the problem after all. “Well, maybe first I’ll tell you the main reasons why Omegas generally can’t get pregnant even though they’re fertile and their mate is, too,” Liam added quickly after seeing Louis’ crumbled face.

  
“I’ll say there are two common causes. The first is a poor diet that wouldn’t provide the body all of the nutrients it requires which could lead to a deficiency in Vitamin D, and also being underweight or overweight, and finally stress,” He explained gently, his eyes on Louis. “Mr. Styles, I would say that I have some recommendations I would like you to follow. Let’s talk about your diet first.”

  
“His diet?” Harry intervened, eyebrows raised and tone defensive. “I am the one cooking almost every meal we eat, Louis is perfectly healthy and not overweight at all!”

  
Louis turned to face his mate. “Please, can you let the doctor continue explaining it all to us?” His voice was calm but his eyes were pleading.

  
Harry’s voice went calmer at that. “I’m just saying you’re perfectly healthy, Lou.”

  
“And I agree with you,” Dr Payne intervened. “I can see by your weight and your height that you’re perfectly healthy, however you are preparing your body to be carrying a pup, and for that I would just like to suggest to include include some more healthy fats for example.”

  
“Am I underweight?” Louis worriedly asked.

  
“No, no, Mr. Styles. Do not worry too much about it, you have a perfectly healthy weight,” Dr. Payne reassured the Omega. “I just believe that a body needs to be prepared to be a carrier. Soon your little pup will take all of your energy in order to survive the first months and for that, Mr. Styles, I would love to have you take on a little bit of weight. Is that something you think would be doable?”

  
Dr. Payne eyed both of them but Louis was the one to answer.

  
“Yes, I will make an effort doctor. I know when I’m stressed I tend to not eat right or not eat at all, Harry always asks me to eat more,” he said while squeezing Harry’s knee.

  
“Good, I’m happy to hear you’re going to make an effort.” Dr Payne smiled while putting his prescription papers on the side of his desk. “I will also prescribe you prenatal vitamins because it is not a waste to take them before the pregnancy.” After signing the document he offered it to Louis.

  
“Finally, I would like to say that a stress-free environment is needed. I am talking to you now Mr. Styles.” He directed his gaze to the Alpha before continuing. “Please use your scent glands to release calm pheromones as much as you can. The Omega needs to feel loved in order to become pregnant; I don’t want him depressed, stressed, insecure, or anxious. Louis will get pregnant when his body decides it’s the right time. Also, I want you to enjoy this time and not stress over it. This will happen when it will happen, there’s no need to panic, some couples become pregnant sooner than others.”

  
Harry and Louis nodded their heads in understanding while Dr. Payne clicked several times on his computer.

  
“Oh, yes, I almost forgot!” he added chuckling. “Let’s talk shortly about the sexual part. There’s several studies that show that if the Omega has their lower back slightly bent toward the ceiling after the Alpha has released himself, the spermatozoids have a better chance to arrive at their destination, if you know what I mean.” Only Harry smiled at that, Louis remained with a focused face, trying to memorise everything the doctor was saying. “So, if Louis could lay on his back for 15 minutes after with a pillow under his lower back, that could help the process. But I trust you that you will just enjoy from now on, right?” Dr. Payne finally concluded.

  
“Yes, we will, thank you very much for your help, Doctor.” Louis smiled brightly, turning his face toward his mate. “We are going to do everything he said, right?”

  
“Of course, love, anything for you,” he hummed while pecking Louis on the lips. “For us.”

  
“I’d like to see you in two months, to check on you both and to test Louis for pregnancy.”

  
After the final goodbyes, they made their exit toward the car and Harry couldn’t stop squeezing Louis’ hand, so he brought it to his mouth to give it quick kisses.

  
“I’m so happy,” Louis finally exhaled while putting on his seatbelt. “I was so sure today would be the day they told us that my body isn’t able to have pups.” Harry leaned in for a quick kiss before adjusting his own seatbelt.

  
“I’m relieved too, Lou.” He started the car before glancing up at his mate. “Not that I ever doubted that we were both perfectly healthy but I am happy that now you for sure that it isn’t you and you won’t be stressing over it.”

  
“Yes, it will happen when it will happen,” Louis answered, reciting Dr. Payne’s words.

  
“Yes, baby, we will be parents soon enough!” Harry grinned while resting his hand on Louis’ knee. “Shall we treat ourselves to breakfast, love?”

  
They quickly agreed to order take-out from their favorite 24-hour restaurant and drove home to eat there.

  
When they arrived, Harry proposed to eat in Louis’ nest but the Omega quickly refused.

  
“I don’t want crumbs in my nest, H!” he exclaimed vehemently. “It’ll be so messy, there’s no way I’ll allow you to eat in our nest.”

  
“Oh, so now it’s our nest?” Harry questioned, hugging his Omega from behind, his nose quickly going for their favorite spot toward Louis’ bond mark.

  
“Yes, it’s our nest but I’m in charge of it so don’t move a single thing in it!” he said seriously while a laughing Harry pecked at his neck.

  
“Well, let’s eat in the kitchen then, is that alright with you?”

  
Louis agreed to eat more than he normally would, Harry beaming at him all along with how proud he was of him. When they were both full, they made their way toward their bedroom, removing all their clothes and snuggling up in their nest.

  
“You know,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. “I actually thought I was the one to blame.” When Louis glanced up at him with furrowed brows, Harry explained. “I never doubted you were able to have pups.” He gently put a hand on Louis’ flat stomach. “I thought I was doing it all wrong or, worse, that I was infertile and wouldn’t be able to give you the only thing you desire.”

  
Louis’ frown deepened. “That’s not the only thing I desire, Harry,” he tried to explain but Harry shushed him.

  
“Please Lou, hear me out, I never see you happier than when you’re with your siblings. I never see a more genuine smile than when we are walking by a kid on the street. You are made to be a mother one day and I was so scared to be the one preventing you from having it all,” Harry confessed, his eyes getting shiny from all the emotions he was feeling right now.

  
“H, please, no, you’re the best Alpha in the whole world, I couldn’t have wished for a better husband than you.” Louis tried to comfort his mate. It was actually the first time he saw Harry vulnerable.

  
“It’s going to be okay, right?”

  
***

  
_5 years later_

  
“Leah! Stop annoying your brother!” Harry reprimanded while preparing lunch for all of them. Louis had been told to remain in bed for the remainder of his pregnancy and Harry was trying his best to deal with their household, which included Leah and Leon their first set of twins. The two kids have been always little monsters, running around and annoying each other just for the sake of it. They loved each other dearly but they were always fighting.

  
“Not doing anything, Papa!” Leah retorted indignantly. “He pulled my hair!”

  
“And she stole my pen!” Leon shouted.

  
“Kids! Enough!” Louis exclaimed, suddenly appearing in the middle of the living room. Hearing his husband so clearly made Harry perk up with a scowl on his face.

  
“Babe, what are you doing here?” He asked while pressing Louis to lie down on the sofa.

  
“Mum, when are they coming? I want to see my brothers now!” Leah excitedly jumped up and down clapping her hands. She was the most enthusiastic about the new additions to the family. Leon was more cautious. Harry knew already his son would present as an Omega when the time would come; he was quiet and shy just like Louis, his stature smaller than his sister. While you could easily confuse Leah for a 6 year old seeing how alert and tall she already was, Leon was smaller and kept to himself, most of the time.

  
“They’re coming in a week or two now, love,” Louis responded to her, shooing Harry away. “I don’t need that many pillows, H!”

  
“You are supposed to be in your nest right now, Louis, let me walk you back to it,” Harry tried but he knew perfectly well what was coming next. Louis had been so difficult with the lying down all day thing; it was his motherly instincts, he kept repeating to Harry, he was not meant to remain in a bed while his pups needed him.

  
“I’m perfectly fine here, H,” Louis scowled. “I could hear them from the bedroom, my babies need my attention,” he smiled at Leah who had her head lying on his big stomach.

  
“They need to stop fighting, you mean,” Harry grumbled but let it go. He knew which battles to fight and that was not one of them.

  
Looking at his family right now, Harry couldn’t help the smile growing on his face. Years have passed and the worry they once had about their ability to have pups had be replaced by the worry of being good parents. But Harry wouldn’t change a thing, with two new pups arriving, two boys from what the doctor said but they couldn’t be sure of that because those little monsters were always moving around, proving to be impossible to find out their sex exactly.

  
Louis had then said to stop looking for it, that it would be a surprise. Harry agreed easily, his first concern had always been Louis’ happiness. And seeing him smiling and cooing after the twins, beautifully round with two new pups on the way, he thought that he was doing a good job at it. They were going to be okay.  


The End  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave a kudo and/or a comment if you'd like! Thanks for reading! Come say [hello](http://pocketsunshineharry.tumbr.com)?


End file.
